1. Field
Various exemplary embodiments of the invention generally relate to an electronic device. Particularly, the embodiments relate to a memory system capable of performing a one-shot dummy data program operation and an operating method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
The computer environment paradigm has moved to ubiquitous computing systems that support computing anytime and anywhere. The use of portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, digital cameras, and notebook computers has rapidly increased. These portable electronic devices generally use a memory system having one or more memory devices for storing data. A memory system may be used as a main memory device or an auxiliary memory device of a portable electronic device.
Memory systems may provide excellent stability, durability, high information access speed, and low power consumption because they have no moving parts (e.g., a mechanical arm with a read/write head) as compared with a hard disk device. Examples of memory systems having such advantages include universal serial bus (USB) memory devices, memory cards having various interfaces, and solid-state drives (SSD).